1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic EL device, to an organic EL device, and to an electronic apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique which combines a white-light-emitting layer and a color filter as an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL device) capable of performing full color display is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-125474). In the above organic EL device, since the light-emitting duration of R, G, and B pixels is the same, it is possible to satisfactorily maintain the color balance even when it is used for an extended period of time.
However, since the conventional white-light-emitting layer is made of a low-molecular-weight light-emitting material, the layer is typically made by using an evaporation method, which cannot effectively utilize the materials used in the manufacturing process.